


逃离花园

by yoruasobi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: Bucky在匿名版给自己找了一个一起自杀的同伴。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *盾冬Only  
*架空世界，都是普通人，一句话Summary：Bucky在匿名版给自己找了一个一起自杀的同伴。  
*一定是HE，标准意义上的HE。

01

手机短信提示音想了一下，James·“Bucky”·Barnes不是很敢打开看。他把右手伸进大衣的口袋里，在口袋里暗暗握了一下冰冷的手机，然后拿出来摁开了开机键。屏幕的显卡有些坏了，是老款机的毛病，整体色差偏绿，看着怪不舒服的，但凑活着总能看。Bucky扫了一眼，“……透支，现已停用您的信用卡……”，大概看到这么几个字，他把屏幕摁灭了。

他呼出一口气，口鼻前立刻出现一团白雾，一阵偏北风挂过就不见了。Bucky用右手摸摸鼻尖，感觉到一点微微的刺痛感，不是很疼，但是足以让人发出“嘶”的一声，于是他把手收了回去，插回口袋里。这会儿他正坐在公园的大理石长椅上，黄昏的橙色光线逐步被暗紫色的晚霞替代，像是少女鲜亮的短裙变成了老妇人斑驳的头巾。Bucky的右手从外衣口袋里拿出来，伸进衣服里面的一个暗袋。他手上戴着露指手套，食指和无名指掌骨头的地方破了两个洞，以至于他总喜欢把手缩在各种口袋里。他缓慢地摸着暗袋里的东西，一串钥匙，一个烟盒，烟盒里五支香烟，两个一美元硬币和六个十美分硬币，还有三张纸币，应该都是二十美元的。他想了一下，还是把三张纸币都拿了出来，用手捻平看了一下，确实都是二十美元，就又塞了回去。

余晖已经完全消失，夜幕已然降临。Bucky不是很想回到他的那个出租屋，这是他没有工作的第四个月，出租屋的水电已经停了二十一天了，就算回到那里夜晚也是一样寒冷，而且还没有光——起码在街边他还有路灯。本来他的屋子是有一闪窗户的，但是那扇窗户的对面就是另一栋房子，石墙把窗户堵得严严实实，根本没有光线能照进来，他讨厌黑暗的地方，所以他不想回去。

他站起来，跳了两下，转头看了一圈。附近有一家便利店，他进门，用那两个一元硬币买了两条巧克力棒。付款的时候那个看起来年纪很小的收营员压下头，盯着Bucky空荡荡的左袖管看。他自以为Bucky没有看到自己的这个小动作，实际上Bucky一览无余。换做四个月前他或许会冲这个收营员“嘿”一声，或者说一句刻薄的话之类的，但现在他没有这个心情。收营员找给他一个五美分硬币，递过来的时候眼睛还盯着Bucky的左袖管看，过于明显的动作反而让Bucky觉得可笑了，可他还是装作对此一无所知的样子接过硬币，点头离开了。他在便利店对着玻璃的那一排单腿转椅中挑了一个离门最远的坐下，右手拿起一个巧克力棒，用嘴熟练地撕开包装，吃了起来。

他吃得很慢，故意把自己的腰弯得很低。接下来的十五分钟内有七八个人进出店门，Bucky不知道他们有没有在看自己，因为他把自己及肩的棕色长发放下来挡住了侧脸，这样就切断了自己和陌生人之间的视线联系。十五分钟之后他吃完了，把桌上的包装纸收了一下扔掉，离开了便利店。

他往回出租屋的反方向走，步伐快速而有节奏，每一步的步距都是一样长的，仿佛他又回到了军队。就这样“竞走”了快一个小时，Bucky估算着时间停了下来。这会儿他停在一个桥洞口，他低下身，右手撑在膝盖上，喘了一会儿气，然后沿着桥洞边的石梯走到了桥上。桥下的河流并不湍急，但看起来挺深的。Bucky站在石桥的制高点，倚在栏杆上看了一会儿，掏出手机摁亮了屏幕。

这或许是他身上唯一一样还没停止服务的东西了——水、电、失业救济金、甚至他妈的该死的医保——他翻了翻短信信箱，有很多没有点开阅读的短信，但他都一并删除了。在做了这件事之后他的手指有一段时间不知道该做些什么：该往哪儿移动，该点开什么东西。最后他点开了自己的通讯录，里面的联系人不多，他快速地从头到尾翻了一遍，再从尾到头地翻。就这么重复了几次之后，他的指尖停在了备注为“妈妈”的那一串号码上——这也是他的通讯录中唯一一个与家人有关的号码。他的大拇指上下移动几次，每次都就要点到屏幕了，他觉得自己下一秒就要点开那个号码了。

可最终他没有。他的指尖回到了HOME键，回到了主页，下一个动作是点开Chrome。浏览器的网页停留在一个黑色背景的网站上，准确的说是一个匿名版。这个网站是他在三个月前发现的，当时他躺在出租屋的地板上，抱着一种奇怪的心理打开Google搜索了那个词，这个匿名版就这么出现在了他的眼前。他点进去看了一圈，试图自己也发一个帖。但最终他没有做到，「或许还是不要了。」他这么想着，退出了Chrome，但没有把这个网页清除掉。

那之后他每隔一段时间都会登上去看一眼，一开始是隔了三个礼拜，之后是一个礼拜，再之后是三天，最后每天都会登上去看一眼。最初他不知道自己在看什么，也不知道自己想要做什么，他就是想，今天我就先看看，我不做什么，我就看看。后来他发现了，他是在等，等一个合适的时机和理由出现，他就能说服自己去做那件事情了。

今天亦然如此。Bucky盯着那个黑底白字的匿名版，灰绿色的眼睛瞪大，显得他眼下青黑色的眼圈垂得更低了。「好吧，我就再刷新一次，如果没看到“布鲁克林”这个关键词，那今天也就算了。」他这么想着，深吸一口气，点了一下右上角的刷新。

信号不强，网速也有点慢，大概五六秒之后才完成这次刷新。而这一次，匿名版网页最顶上的第一条赫然便是：纽约布鲁克林，找一个人一起，有意者留邮箱。

一瞬间，击中Bucky的不是恐慌、不是惊讶、也不是什么欣喜，他只是突然觉得很累，仿佛下一秒自己就能昏昏睡去。

可他没有允许自己这么做，他不想再给自己搪塞更多的理由了，于是他点进去，飞快地留下一串邮箱地址。幸好他在失去左臂之前就习惯单手打字，如果不是如此他一定无法打得那么快。发出去之后他又刷新了一次页面，然而却显示这个帖已经被删掉了。一瞬间一种复杂的感情涌上他的心头，他不知道自己是更想让楼主看到自己的留言，还是更想别让他看到自己的留言。铅色的天际，愁闷的地域，黑夜里恐怖和亵渎游来荡去。*

而很快他便从这种泥泞的恐慌感中抽离了出来，邮箱的提示音给了他最后的定论。他打开邮箱，一条新邮件的图标跳跃着，点开，标题是一串名字：****Steve·Rogers.****

Bucky有些惊讶——这显然是个真名，他以为这种网站的人一般习惯用网名交流。或许这是他个人的习惯，他想，于是他也回了一个真名：****Bucky·Barnes.****

点了发送之后他才后知后觉地反应过来这应该是不算是他的真名，于是他又编辑了一条新的邮件，解释道：_好吧，严格意义上来说这不算是我的真名，但是我不是很喜欢……_

写到这儿的时候新邮件的提示音来了，Bucky没有管它，还是选择继续把手头上的邮件编辑完：_……不是很喜欢别人喊我原来的名字，如果可以的话喊我这个名字就可以了。_

点击发送之后他才打开那位Rogers给他的回信，这一次没有标题，但打开之后Bucky却又愣了一下：_很好听的名字，我很喜欢“Bucky”这个发音。_

Bucky知道自己一定是笑了——这大概是他几个礼拜第一次露出笑容。天啊，他想，他简直是想和对方开个玩笑了。于是他也这么做了，他摁下回复，编辑到：_你确定你找对地方了吗？这不是交友版或者相亲版。_

回复很快来了，有两条，第一条很简单：_当然可以。_显然是对Bucky上一条晚了一步的解释的回复。第二条稍长一些：_我想我找的是对的，我只是不希望让你觉得约好一起自杀的人是个混蛋。_

Bucky异常冷静地看着那行字，半晌，手指沿着这行字来回抚摸了几次。最后他点开回复，打了几个开头，又都删掉了，最后他回复：_好。_

*：改编自夏尔·波德莱尔《从深处求告》。


	2. Chapter 2

02

Bucky从梦中惊醒，大汗淋漓。

他圆润的灰绿色眼睛瞪到最大，瞳孔反常地收缩成一个圆点；嘴巴大张，却没有在呼吸，也没有发出任何声音，一切气体都被扼在了他的咽喉，仿佛有人在他脆弱的喉管里塞了一个拳头；浑身不住地颤抖着，小腿上的肌肉神经质地抽动，看起来像是他在不停小幅度挪动他的腿。

唯一令人感到安慰的——或者说让人感到更加不幸的——是他并不是第一次碰上这种事情，他知道这是他的老毛病，是他不得不接受的“馈赠”。那是一场完全不对等的交易，是一场漫长而充满折磨的酷刑，他被迫参与其中，在把自己的左胳膊留在战场上的同时，也将噩梦从战场上带了回来。

一年半以前Bucky回到了纽约，在那之前他有过两年的军队生活。他是他们步兵团的狙击手，技艺过人百发百中，所有人都认为他会是幸运的那个家伙，所以谁也没想到他最后的结局是在一次交火中暴露位置并掉下了悬崖，从而失去左臂。

病症就是从那之后开始的。三年前PTSD这个词对他来说不过是几个轻飘飘的字符，当时年轻气盛、意气风发的他又怎会想到三年之后这个词将会成为自己的梦魇呢？

时间过了一分钟，Bucky的喉间发出一声尖锐而短暂的声音，接着他终于开始呼吸起来，急促而费力地。他用右手摁在自己的颈窝处，身体蜷缩起来，几乎将脸埋进自己的膝盖。就这么保持着这个姿势，不知道过了多久，他的手脚才再一次舒展开来。他缓慢而迟钝地移动着自己的身体，将它摆回一个比较正常的姿势，闭上了眼睛。

他没有再睡着，但还是这样躺了一会儿。等他再一次睁开眼的时候天还是没亮，十一月的纽约已经很冷了，太阳也出得晚。空气里弥漫着淡淡的霉味，有些过于冰冷了，以至于吸进肺里的时候会觉得气管有些轻微的疼痛。他的生物钟告诉他应该不会超过早上五点，但他实在是睡不着了。于是Bucky从床上爬了起来，顺便抖了抖那床薄得像毛毯一样的被子。抖被子的时候他一直皱着眉头，他有段时间没洗过被子了，主要还是因为公寓停水。如果是前段时候的话他还会想点办法，从房东或者楼下借点儿水来洗一下被子什么的，但现在他不是很想搭理这件事情了，能凑活一天是一天吧。

毕竟他已经决定好那件事情了。

他没有忘记——他当然没有忘记，他现在一闭上眼睛眼前还能浮现出昨晚的情景：石桥、路灯、黑色的河水、夜莺和某种不知名的小昆虫的叫声，还有那个人的名字。

但他不是很想在意这件事情——毕竟既然已经决定好了，那如果还一直不停地去想这件事那未免太过矫情，好像他是怨天尤人又自怨自艾一样。他不喜欢这样，所以也就不再去想它。他只当这事一件普通的未来计划而已，还是那种已经写在记事本上，却还没有敲定日期的潦草计划，只有在某些特定的时候，在当他看到记事本的再去考虑就行了。

他如此冷静而漫不经心，仿佛在对待一件无足轻重的事情，如果有第三个人知道了他将要做什么，或许会提着他的耳朵命令他清醒过来，但现在并没有这个第三人的存在，所以Bucky觉得就保持这样的状态挺好的，或许今晚Dullahan就会敲响他的房门，但在那之前他还想让自己毫无负担地睡个大觉。

破晓的晨光从东方照来，紫黑色的天空染上一抹鲜血般的红色。Bucky抓了抓半长的棕色卷发，决定还是出门吧，他再也忍受不了这房间里的潮湿霉味儿了。

大街上还有些零零散散的彩带和礼花，Bucky认出那是前天万圣节时城市的居民们留下的，当夜晚降临游行开始的时候他正躺在公寓的床上，忍受那恼人的幻肢痛。现在的很多时候他已经不甚在意自己失去的手臂了，但似乎它并不满意于这种忽视，以至于经常要用这种方法来提示一下“嘿哥们儿，你猜怎么着，你把我搞丢啦”，简直是个讨人厌的小鬼。他在公交车站前站了一会儿，思考要把手上的硬币用来坐公交还是去买早饭。他用右手食指和中指的第二指节夹着那枚硬币，然后快速地翻了几个圈儿，最后还是把它放回了兜里：他决定不坐公车也不吃早饭了。

他沿着街开始走，漫无目的的。今天他不用去找工作——这是他刚刚决定的，反正这一年来他已经受够了被各种各样的理由拒绝求职了（学历啦残疾啦精神问题啦，甚至有一次对方拒绝他的原因是“你的眼神看起来太凶了”）。去他的吧，Bucky想，今天他才懒得对付这群烦人家伙了。这么想着，他觉得积压在胸口的那一团闷气稍微舒缓了一点。

然而一旦脱离了这种枯燥而压抑的模式，他忽然有点儿不知道该怎么消磨这一整天的时间了。他像闷头苍蝇一般走着，不一会儿发现自己居然回到了出租屋的楼下。他皱了皱眉，思考着是不是该回去忍受屋里的阴冷湿气睡一觉，还是去别的地方。而就在这时，手机震了一下——是新邮件的提示音。

Bucky的心没由来地快速跳动起来，他深吸了几口气，拿出手机打开，是Steve。

当然是Steve了，现在除了他还能有谁给自己发邮件？昨天Steve在那之后又发了一封说自己暂时有事的邮件，然后就没有后续了。他们的“约定”到目前为止还是毫无进展——除了“约定”二字以外什么都没有。Bucky不知道这一封邮件打开时自己将会面临什么，Steve是来和他约时间的吗？还是方法？还是说——

他点开邮件，正文只有短短的一句话：_早上好。_

下一秒，第二封接踵而至：_你醒了吗，希望我没有吵醒你？_

Bucky眨了眨眼，又感觉想笑了——天知道怎么回事，好像一碰上这个家伙他就忍不住想笑。可是这个Steve这么拘谨而彬彬有礼，就像是个还活在上世纪的老派绅士，只能在默片里看到的那种，这怎能不让他发笑呢？于是他勾起嘴角，回复了他的邮件：_如果我说是？_

_哦天哪。_这是第一封。

_我真的很抱歉，因为已经八点半了，我就以为你已经醒了。_这是第二封。

已经八点半了吗？Bucky看了眼手机的左上角的时间，他完全没注意已经这个时候了。第三封邮件在这时候来了，看来对方比他想象的还要慌张，Bucky决定大发慈悲地放过他：_好啦，我早醒了，毕竟我在军队待过。_

发出之后他才愣了一下，他没想过要对这个人讲自己的身世——实际上，他本打算连名字都不告诉对方的。这就是个交易，还是最残酷、最冰冷的那种交易，多余的交谈反而会变成一种累赘，Bucky本是这么想的。可是面对Steve，好像一切的既定设定好的条例都不管用了。他有些懊恼，觉得自己也太过于松散随意了，但Steve的回信来的是那么快，以至于他都没那个时间去多反思一下：_我也是！_

然后是第二封：_是空军。_

Bucky一愣，这一点他倒是没有想到。这会儿要是不回复就显得太过怪异了，于是他便顺着说了下去：_107步兵团。_

_——啊，这样。_

_——看来我们很难曾经见过面了。_

_——真可惜。_

Bucky有有点想笑了，一瞬间他脑子里冒出了好几句想要和对方调侃的话，但在那之前他首先需要确认一件事：_嘿Steve，你知道一封邮件里可以不只有一句话的吧？比如像这样，你可以一次把话说完的。_

这一次他等了大约有一分钟的时间，回信才在他的手机屏幕上显示：_哦，天，哪，我真的不知道！！我真的以为一次只能发一句！！抱歉我是个不懂高新科技的人。_

Bucky读了一遍这封邮件，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来；他又看了一遍，笑得愈发厉害；最后他靠着墙，看着手机屏幕慢慢蹲了下去，把脸埋进膝盖间，大声笑了起来。

就好像他从未有过那些烦恼一般。

-TBC.-


End file.
